Spacecraft are commonly equipped with deployable solar panels. The solar panels can convert the solar energy from the Sun to electrical energy to satisfy some of the power for its mission. During launch, the solar panels are maintained in a stowed position and later changed to a deployed position. A plurality of release mechanisms has been widely used to release the solar panels.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.